


LokiXSteveXReader; Misson

by AviatorCraft



Series: LokiXSteveXReader [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bombs, Fingering, Multi, Other, mission, so much mean teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/AviatorCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go on a mission with Steve and boom!! READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LokiXSteveXReader; Misson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animekath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/gifts).



The mission

The bomb went off.... There was nothing to do, no where to run from it, no where it hide. The last thing you heard is Steve's voice screaming "NO" in fear, fear for you.

*Flash Back*

"Steve calm down, I'll be fine" 

You say climbing into the plane getting ready for the mission. He shakes his head 

"No Y/N I don't want you to come, what if you get hurt?! I would feel really guilty and Loki would kill me..."

You roll your eyes and walk over to him, hugging him tightly and mumble

"Stevie, relax I won't get hurt and Loki won't kill you."

He nods slightly realizing he's not going to win this augment. With that the plane was loaded up and rolling out.

NOW

That was hours ago, your lying on a bed, wide awake but unable to move or open your eyes. Locked into your own body basically. You can hear yelling, it takes a minute but you focus in on the voices and immediately recognize them as Steve and Loki. 

A loud thud is heard, you mentally flinch knowing it's the guys beating each other up and shoving each other into walls. Suddenly you pick up another voice, your best friend Max. 

"STOP FIGHTING IDIOTS SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT!!!" 

Loki scoffs

"You don't know that now shut up and go away Maxina" 

Suddenly another thud is heard and Loki yelps as Max pins him against the wall, reading his mind so he can't escape her 

"Yes. I. Do. Now stop!" 

Silence over comes the room in seconds, you can hear the floor boards shifting. Suddenly a hand running up your thigh, sneaking towards your kitty ;). Max's voice speaks up again 

"Loki.... What the fuck are you doing to Y/N?" 

"Nothing" 

he replies and you feel the hand leave your thigh. 

"Sure...." 

Max's voice replies. A good minute later the hand returns besides now it's sliding up your shorts. 

"Seriously Loki...." 

A sigh is heard you can't be sure but you think it comes from Loki. Before his voice says 

"Leave then" 

You hear Max sigh, knowing it's her since she does it a bit too often when annoyed before the door closes, signaling Max leaving and the hand moves again, rubbing you gently though your underwear. Loki leaning down and whispering in your ear, lips brushing it

"C'mon my queen wake up." 

Another hand is set on your thigh as Loki continues rubbing your kitty a bit harder assuming the new hand is Steve's by the size. You let out a involuntary moan as a finger slips inside of you, instantly tightening around it. You hear Loki tsk before he mumbles 

"Babe, you know you need to relax, let me make you feel good"

Suddenly you relax, gaining more control over your muscles as he slides in a second finger, and starts moving his fingers in and out as fast as he can, hitting your G spot, your hips bucking up 

"Well look who's moving around"

You look at Steve as he says that and Loki smirks and stops moving his fingers and you whine and roll your hips onto his hand just for him to pull away. 

"I was only helping bring you back babe" 

he kisses your forehead smirking. You whimper and squirm but just get ignored, Steve reaches down like he was going to help you but Fury comes over the speaker 

"Captain America and Loki Odinsson to the bridge"

Loki smirks even more 

"Guess we got to go babe"

he kisses you lightly and disappears. Steve kisses your forehead and smiles a bit and mumbles 

"sorry love"

before walking out. You whimper again they didn't finish what they started and left you there seconds away from your climax, you whimper and squirm on the bed helplessly and sigh 

"I fucking hate them..."

But deep down you know you love them more then the world itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this one kinda sucks I get it, but its one! At least its something but whatever, whatever I'll probably post more its okayish! I can also use other characters if people want and other threesomes or twosomes or onesomes. LOL Whateve! BYE BYE WUV YOU!


End file.
